The Man
by emilysullivan1
Summary: When Blackbeard tells Emily Sullivan he's dying, she agrees to give her life for him at the Fountain of Youth. Emily loves Blackbeard but she can't shake her feelings for Jack Sparrow and the dread that Blackbeard is only using her for a sacrifice. BlackbeardxOC oneshot OOC Blackbeard


"You know," Emily started up seeing his shadow, "I was confused why you put me down here."

Blackbeard chuckled. "You needed a bit of reminding who's in charge around here."

"I didn't start the mutiny, did I?" Emily shot back.

Blackbeard came out from the shadows; it was just Blackbeard and Emily alone.

"No, but you were a distraction. It wouldn't have happened if-"

"If what?" Emily cut him off as he approached the bars, his hand resting on the rusting metal. Emily got up from the floor and approached him. "If I hadn't given you what you craved for?" She breathed titling her head, exposing her neck to him. "You wanted me. Admit it." Emily whispered stroking Blackbeard's face through the bars. "You wouldn't have come to the bed if you hadn't,"

Blackbeard chuckled again, "You're right." He admitted. "But you mean nothing to me Miss Sullivan." He snarled.

Emily narrowed her eyes, "I bet I don't." She contradicted. She laughed an airy laugh before turning away from him.

"Let me see your face."

"Why?" Emily asked, back still turned.

Blackbeard's arm shot out through the railing and gripped Emily's arm and pulled her towards him. Emily gasped.

"You're still that silly girl who hasn't fully left Port Royal yet," Blackbeard hissed.

Emily only raised one eyebrow before putting her lips nearer his own, they were barely apart, and her lips just about brushed his. Blackbeard kissed her.

"I knew it." Emily whispered pulling away immediately.

Through the bars Blackbeard slapped Emily's face making her gasp and hold her cheek protectively.

"You bastard!" She shrieked.

Blackbeard only laughed. "Who's in charge round here Miss Sullivan?" He asked her.

"You." Emily replied quietly.

"I said who's in charge around here?!" Blackbeard raised his voice.

"You are!" Emily shrieked back turning away.

"Good," Blackbeard nodded. "Quartermaster!" He yelled, "Get her out of here."

Emily was let free of the small, confined space.

"Follow me." Blackbeard instructed.

Emily hesitantly followed; Blackbeard led her to his quarters.

"What am I doing-?"

Emily was cut off,

"Sit." He snarled at her. Emily sat. "Now listen closely." He urged her. "You're first mate; Angelica is proven to be irresponsible. Letting a mutiny happen." He spat.

Emily raised an eyebrow. "That's it?" She asked.

"One more question; do you love me?" Blackbeard asked.

Emily frowned. "You already asked me be-"

"Do you love me?!" Blackbeard repeated the question.

"Yes."

"Say it."

"I love you." Emily whispered.

"See Jack!" Blackbeard said and Emily turned around. "She loves me!" Blackbeard addressed Jack who Emily hadn't seen he was stood partly in the shadows.

"Aye mate, she does." Jack replied.

Blackbeard smirked triumphantly, "I told you. First you said Angelica wasn't my daughter and then Emily didn't love me,"

Emily's eyes followed Jack as he walked across the room.

"Quartermaster!" Blackbeard roared for the second time in the night. "Put him somewhere safe."

The Quartermaster appeared and led Jack away. Emily was sure to check the room, just in case Phillip or Angelica were lurking nearby.

"Come to me." Blackbeard spoke quietly.

Emily looked up and crossed the room to where Blackbeard was seated. He grabbed her hips roughly and made her sit down on his lap.

"I love you too," He muttered, "I have to ask you something." He stopped kissing her and gripped her tighter.

Emily looked at him. "Anything."

"I'm dying," Blackbeard replied.

"No," Emily whispered. "Don't lie about these things," She said shaking her head.

"I'm dying." Blackbeard repeated. "Why do you think we're setting sail to the Fountain of Youth?" He asked her,

"I thought you wanted to get there to beat the English and the Spanish." Emily replied.

"That and because I'm dying, Emily."

"You want me to give you my life don't you?" Emily asked,

"If you loved me," Blackbeard told her. "You would."

There was no way Emily could get out of this one. She said she loved him.

"O-Of course." Emily nodded kissing him, "Yes, I'll do it."

Blackbeard broke out in a large smile and stood up, holding Emily and twirling her about. To be honest, she never though Blackbeard could even stand on his own let alone do this. He settled back in the chair and kissed Emily.

"You're a life saver,"

_Quite literally._

Emily thought bitterly.

"It was either you or Angelica," Blackbeard admitted after sometime.

Emily looked up and frowned. "Angelica loves you-"

"You love me too," Blackbeard reminded her.

Emily nodded. "But she's your daughter-"

"What are you saying?" Blackbeard demanded shoving Emily off him.

"Nothing! I was saying that…blood is thicker than water!" She said triumphantly.

Blackbeard nodded, "But you love me."

_Like you keep reminding me,_

Emily thought.

"Yes, I do." Emily said scrambling off the floor and walking to him again.

"I'm sorry for hurting you," Blackbeard said stroking her cheek.

"I know." Emily replied and she kissed him.

Blackbeard just smirked. Emily was wrapped around his little finger.

Emily let out a moan as Blackbeard started kissing her neck, and down to her collarbone. Pulling her shirt open to get more accesses. Emily felt dread spread through her body and Blackbeard directed her to the bed.

Emily still loved Jack; all she could think about was Jack. The way his face fell when she admitted her love for Blackbeard. How is only reply was 'Aye mate, she does'.

Emily felt Blackbeard put his lips to hers once again, his tongue slipping into her mouth. Emily only moaned a fake moan.

Blackbeard eyed her, "What's wrong?" He asked.

Emily sat up. "Nothing," She replied buttoning her shirt up again.

"Are you not in the mood?" He questioned.

"You did just tell me you were dying!" Emily shot back. Maybe that's the reason. Maybe she did love Blackbeard, and that she wasn't herself because she had basically signed her life away to him.

Blackbeard only sighed before unbuttoning Emily's blouse.

"No!" Emily slapped away his hand and stood up. "I'll see if there's disturbance on deck." She added leaving the private quarters. She breathed in the salty air, letting it fill her lungs before it reappeared as carbon dioxide. She turned to the door of the Captain Quarters before entering again. Blackbeard was at his desk, not looking at her. Emily felt instantly bad.

"You've returned…" He pointed out. "Didn't take long." He noted.

Emily only nodded. "I-I know." She nodded again. "Are you tired?" She asked hopefully. "We could go to sleep..."

"No, you can." Blackbeard replied offhandedly. Emily only nodded before crossing the room and sitting down on the bed once more. She slipped off her boots and crawled in, pulling the large blanket around her.

Blackbeard only sighed at the state of her.

Emily immeadiatly felt two feet tall. She closed her eyes; the scratching of quill on paper could be heard every so often. After about an hour or two, Emily still awake though her eyes closed, heard Blackbeard cross the room to the bed. His body slipping in next to hers, his arms gripping her waist and bringing her back into his chest.

She wished that it was Jack instead of Blackbeard.

"I know you're awake Emily," He whispered in her ear.

Emily plastered a fake smirk onto her face and turned to him, "How could you tell?" She teased.

"I have my ways," Blackbeard replied and kissed Emily softly.

Even Emily had to admit, once Blackbeard must have been all the ladies wanted. He was tanned, had dark hair and strong, very strong. He must have been a hit with them.

Emily kissed him back, deepening the kiss with intending.

"Don't," He warned her.

Emily only smiled in return. "Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it." She teased back kissing him softly before turning to face the wall, her eyes closing. Blackbeard pulled her tighter.

_Jack. You don't love Jack! He left you remember. Your ships named after the bastard._


End file.
